


Бал во дворце

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: О безмолвной любви леди Оскар к графу Ферзену.
Relationships: Hans Axel von Fersen/Oscar François de Jarjayes
Kudos: 1





	Бал во дворце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ballo a corte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966222) by [Milady_Silvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia). 



Леди Оскар вышла вперёд, маска закрывала половину её лица. Она смотрела, как смеётся Мария-Антуанетта, её собственные губы были сложены, глаза полузакрыты, а светлые пряди аккуратно обрамляли лицо. Она провела рукой по плиссированной ткани платья, самые длинные локоны щекотали её обнажённые плечи.

«В свой день рождения я вынуждена одеваться как женщина и притворяться фрейлиной Марии-Антуанетты, чтобы защитить её. Но я всё равно в первую очередь капитан, а не женщина», — подумала она.

Услышав позади себя шаги, она обернулась и покраснела, узнав графа Ферзена.

— Мне больно видеть леди, которая не танцует. Вы позволите? — спросил он, приглашая её.

— С удовольствием, — ответила Оскар.


End file.
